Of Boys, Birthdays and Bedroom Eyes
by Mdme Curie
Summary: or my version of what should have happened on Caroline's birthday


**Of Boys, Birthdays and Bedroom Eyes**

or my version of what should have happened on Caroline's birthday

by Mdme Curie

She didn't want to play scrabble until the boys left. She wanted to follow Caroline into the aromatic kitchen and give her a proper birthday kiss on the funky groove of The Gorillaz, coming from the tv room. The sweet kiss they stole in the hall was a good start but not nearly sufficient for the occasion. To the McKenzie's, birthdays were a big thing.

Fantasising about the birthday kiss on the drive over, her adrenaline levels and nerves were already off the scale. She hadn't seen Caroline privately for more than a few lucky minutes here and there since they'd snuck in a quickie behind the school organ, ten delicious yet agonising days ago. Her footing was a little uncertain and her breathing shallow and fast but round one was for them, John had pissed off and sweet William was cool with his mum dating another woman.

She was almost sure at one point thought, after their first kiss, that Harrogate was built on a wormhole to the 19th century, going by some of the fears Caroline sometimes presented about coming out. That was of course mostly her own wild imagination, thank god, but her new girlfriend did have a few pressing issues to handle, and she was one of them, that was obvious.

Caroline welcomed Kate inside, feeling spoiled with the posh wine and spectacular flowers. Blushing she let her through into the warm. She thought Kate a bit absent minded at first but once she retreated to the kitchen, no sooner was she inside the door, did the raven beauty follow her, cornering her against the fridge.

"Are you sure you want me to stay over?" Kate inquired, a mischievous grin on her face. "I love it that you're vocal in bed, but the boys... they'll be back eventually."

Caroline slapped Kate's bum, leaving her hand on the muscle, admiring the firmness. "That's sorted for tonight. Now, shut up and give us a another snog."

Kate needed no more encouragement and followed suit, taking her time deepening the kiss slowly, teasingly. She raked her hands through blonde hair, taking out the clip that held the longer strands together.

"That's better." Claiming her lover's mouth again she pressed her body hard against a moaning Caroline, needing the contact.

"Kate, the food... I can smell something is nearly burning." Caroline pushed Kate away reluctantly, panting. "Stay right there."

But Kate didn't. In fact she followed Caroline around closely, touching and kissing her wherever it was convenient and a few times not so convenient, making the go blonde weak at the knees, dropping things, despite honest attempts to get their meal ready.

"For heaven's sake, Kate." The head teacher giggled and shivered as she got trapped for the third time between her lover's arms and the sink, hot lips trailing down her jaw and neck. Her left hand trailed up, sliding into the younger woman's silky hair, pulling her head down hard, kissing her back feverishly.

Turning her lover around roughly, searching out her lips again they clung together as if years had gone by since the last kiss. Kate couldn't get enough of her and Caroline loved that, slipping her hand under the younger woman's clothes, wherever she could reach, hungry for skin contact.

Eventually, Kate broke away from her lover's eager mouth and tactile hands. Jiggling her eyebrows she said in a low, husky voice, "You can unwrap the rest of me later, Elliot." Packing a pair of serious bedroom eyes, she winked at the blonde.

"It was a stroke of genius, to celebrate my birthday by taking the family out for a slap up lunch. Now we have the house to ourselves because the boys are going to the cinema and then their staying with friends. Alan and Celia are dropping them off on their way to Halifax. Can you believe it, alone at last." Caroline's hands communicated her excitement as clearly as her rising voice gave away the nerves.

Kate caught her jittery fingers between her own hands, narrowing her eyes, a small glint of recognition in them. "Let's both take a deep breath and calm down."

"Hmm, yes, that's better. I'll see the boys off and we can eat... the food. Hope you like Italian." Caroline made herself busy, needing more physical distance to come down from the high of seeing, feeling, smelling and tasting Kate again after days of hard grafting and running her family. Wiping the sink down needlessly a second time, she stopped and giggled at herself.

Kate reigned in her horny horses but wasn't successful at tearing her gaze away from her favourite blue eyed blonde. Just looking at her was hypnotizing. "I absolutely adore Italian. What time did you say they were leaving?"

"I didn't." The head teacher glanced at her watch. "But Alan said they'd be setting off in half an hour, just before you arrived and it's still light enough for them, so that's uhm..." Her thoughts drifting off as she noticed Kate closing the distance between them in a few long strides. Pressed between the round side of the cooking island and her lover's hot body, the dark beauty devoured her mouth. So much for calming down.

"Mum, we're leaving, Alan and Celia are bringing the car round so..." Lawrence stated loudly as he clambered into the kitchen, freezing at the sight of Miss McKenzie, sitting on the end of the cooking island with his mother standing between her legs, French kissing the languages teacher like mad.

A sense of panic rising like bile, Caroline stepped away from her lover, stammering. "I, uh Lawrence, we, uh I, need to tell you.."

"I knew it!" The boy cried out, slapping his hands together as if he'd won a bet. "Mumelicious is a vagetarian!"

William heard the commotion as he entered the kitchen, handing Lawrence his coat. "Isn't it great!"

"You knew, Willsy?" Punching his older brother on the shoulder he bounced around like a giddy puppy.

The curly ginger nodded as he rubbed his arm. "Since last night, special needs like you would catch on slow."

Ignoring William, he examined both women for a moment. "Are you sure it isn't just a midlife-crisis-faze-thing, like popsicle and his drunken alcy luuuve?" Walking over to his mother, Lawrence questioned and then grabbed her in a bear hug, chuckling. "Just kidding mumsey, if she makes you happy, I'm happy too. Sod dad, he's not exactly been actively part of this family for a long time anyways."

Kate drew a deep breath, relieved Caroline's sons reacted so well to the big changes happening in their and their mother's lives.

"Oh bugger, what about at school? Kids can be so mean, mum." Lawrence's dimply smile faded and a frown appeared on his young features. "I won't let them." Putting up his fists like a boxer, the boy demonstrated his prowess.

"I can handle mean, Lawry, you two just keep things to yourself for now. I will tell Gran and Alan and the rest at school officially when I'm good and ready. Is that understood?!" Caroline's stern tone leaving no room for doubt.

"Ok. It's going to take a bit of getting used to. Is Miss McKenzie sleeping over?" Lawrence looked at his languages teacher with a toothy grin.

Caroline was quick to catch his teasing tone and raised her voice a little. "Yes, I appreciate the change will need getting used to, Lawrence but I don't want to hear the grubby fantasies of a teenage boy whispered along the corridors at school because Angus can't keep his mouth shut after you tell him your mother's private business. So zip it young man, is that understood!"

"Don't worry mum, I'll make sure to knock him cold before he blabs his mouth off to anyone." William sneered, feeling protective of his mother too.

"You wish, puff." Lawrence flung back.

"Listen to yourself, Lawrence. You can't say things like that. Think about it, please, it's degrading, to yourself especially." Kate stepped in, not okay with how easily Lawrence used discriminating words like that. "An apology would suit you."

He nodded shyly but got the point exactly. "Sorry, Willsy."

The loud honk of a car horn reminded everybody that Celia and Alan were waiting.

"Have a great time you two." Caroline smiled at her boys before she pulled them in for a long hug. Over the shoulder of her youngest she made eye contact with Kate, finding relief mirrored in her girlfriend's dark gaze.

Waving from the front door, Caroline saw them all off and retreated gladly into the warmth of her house. Returning to the kitchen she found Kate, stirring in the sauce and they both started giggling.

"You have a pair of mature sons, Caroline, even though they don't act like it sometimes."

"Isn't it marvellous. And here's me shitting bricks about telling Lawrence and then this... he took it so well, catching us like that." Hiding her wide grin behind her hand, Caroline stood there a little stunned but mostly relieved.

"Well, what teenage boy, except for Angus, but we know he's deranged, or girl for that matter, does want to know details about their parent's love life?"

"I suppose you're right." Caroline could relate, with the recent hanky panky going on between her mother and Alan, pulling a face.

"So..." Kate sighed.

"So..." Caroline imitated as she pulled Kate in for a hug. "Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, yes, I'd love to taste you again." Dropping her head to one side, the languages teacher captured an earlobe between her teeth gently.

Slowly winding and twirling their way past the agar, exchanging kisses, Caroline shifted a few pots and pans around so the food would keep for later and turned on the heat elsewhere.

Taking too long to get to her soft, silky destination, Kate grasped the blonde's hand and rushed her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Uncharacteristically clumsy and urgent fingers fumbled with the knot in her apron and the few buttons closed on her long silk blouse. Caroline pushed Kate back onto the bed, commanding her to stay there with her eyes. Cerulean transformed to indigo as she undressed down to her dark green laced underwear and black heels. Turning her attention to the clothes of her high strung lover, she helped Kate take off her skirt, cardigan and top. Just as fast the black, silk bra was gone, Caroline had her fingers behind the soaked crotch of her lover's matching woman's shorts. "You _are_ very ready." Caroline moaned as Kate's flowing juices coated her fingers.

Lifting her bum, Kate shoved her underwear down her legs, kicking the unwanted item off the bed, pushing Caroline's hand back where it was as soon as she could. Her desire for the blonde reaching peak levels, her body responded faster than her mind.

"That bad, huh?!" Caroline observed,, her knuckles grazing wet folds, her eyes following the fast rise and fall of the dark beauties chest as the younger woman struggled to catch her breath.

"Lie down, sweetheart. Let me take care of you." Caroline knelt at the foot of the bed and tugged Kate a little closer to the edge, opening her legs.

Mesmerized, Kate leaned on her elbows, following her lover's mouth as it descended on her throbbing centre. A sob rushed from her mouth as a flat, soft tongue drew circles in the little nook just below her clitoris and two fingers stroked over the hood, along the length of the shaft. Caroline had her coming in minutes but she drew the orgasm out for as long as she could. Her strength no match against gravity and full on lust, she flopped back onto the matress whimpering, shuddering and begging for more. An expert tongue wound her body up again as two fingers slipped into her clasping pussy. A series of short deep thrusts had her coming undone a second time. Her knuckles white as she held on tight to her lover's blonde locks, the orgasm taking her breath away.

Caroline held her lover close, studying her face with gentle, loving eyes. "You are the best birthday present, ever!"


End file.
